Christmas Events
The annual Christmas and New Years Events at Disney Theme Parks have been a tradition since the first event, called "Christmas Around The World" was held at Disneyland in 1955. Here is an overview of the many events that celebrate the holidays. 'Disneyland Resort' Part of the traditions at "The Merriest Place On Earth" during the season, which started November 19th, 2007 and run until January 6th, 2008 include a giant sixty-foot tall tree at the hub of Main Street USA and decor all through the park. In place of the regular parade (in this case, "Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams") is "A Christmas Fantasy", the "spiritual successor" to the old "Fantasy on Parade" and the "Remember... Dreams Come True" fireworks show is replaced by "Believe... In Holiday Magic" featuring a magical snowfall finale. In addition, it's a small world shows off a special holiday layout, and The Haunted Mansion Holiday, featuring characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas continues from Halloween. Neither "Christmas Fantasy" or "Believe..." was not held in 2005 due to Disneyland's 50th Anniversary, however the magical snowfall was added to the "Remember" fireworks show that year and Santa and the toy soldiers band was added to the tail end of "Parade of Dreams". New for 2007 is a three-times a night show "Wintertime Enchantment", featuring over 80,000 LEDs that will take place at Sleeping Beauty's Castle. The new lighting also will be part of "Believe..." as well, which will also include a new soundtrack as well. Another Christmas tradition since 1958 is the annual Candlelight Procession on Main Street USA. A live choir dressed as a Christmas Tree singing carols to an live orchestra and celebrity readings of the Christmas Story have become standard in California. Between 1998 and 2003, the event was held at the Fantasyland Theatre, but since 2004 has returned to its' ancestrial home. The 2007 dates will be December 1st and 2nd. At Disney's California Adventure, an show called "Santa's Beach Blast" featuring a California version of a Beach Bum Santa takes place. On New Years' Eve, a revival of the vintage fireworks show "Fantasy In The Sky" is held after midnight. 'Walt Disney World' Three different holiday parades and night time spectacular events are part of the events in Florida, which began November 12th, 2007 and will run until January 6th, 2008. 'Magic Kingdom' The newly revamped parade, "Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas Parade" is held from November until January both at daytime and nighttime. Since 1983, the parade has been showcased as an Christmas Day special on ABC, with this year's taping hosted by Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa (of Live with Regis and Kelly fame) scheduled for November 30 and December 1. A special hard ticket event, "Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party" is held in November and December featuring special events, such as a dramatization by the athmosphere characters (Mickey, Minnie, et al.) of The Night Before Christmas, character meet and greets, holiday storytelling with Belle from Beauty and the Beast and the parade (running in place of SpectroMagic), along with a special holiday edition of the "Wishes" fireworks show entitled "Holiday Wishes". Guests also recieve free unlimited Nestle Hot Chocolate and Toll House cookies. New to MVMCP and regular hours begining in 2007 will be a nightly ceremony lighting Cinderella's Castle in dazzling holiday lights. The New Years Eve fireworks show is a revival of the classic "Fantasy in the Sky Show", augmented with additional fireworks shot off around the Seven Seas Lagoon at midnight to usher in the New Year. A new show is scheduled to debut at 11:50 PM December 31st. 'Epcot' The World Showcase features "Christmas Around The World", showcasing holiday traditions from the participating countries along with a nightly light show and tree-lighting ceremony. The traditional "Candlelight Processional" is aslo held at Epcot's American Gardens Theatre, and features a different celebrity reading the Christmas Story every night. Some of the 2007 celeberties will include actor/game show host John O'Hurley, former NBA basketball star David Robinson, award winning Broadway actresses Chita Rivera and Rita Moreno, Oscar winning actress Marlee Matlin, and TV stars Dennis Franz, Gary Sinese and Neil Patrick Harris. The event will run nightly from November 23rd through December 30th. In addition, the award-winning fireworks show "IlluimiNations" features a holiday theme. On New Years Eve, a special version of "IllumiNations" ushers in the New Year with fireworks from the countries in World Showcase. 'Disney Hollywood Studios' Disney's Hollywood Studios (until 1/6/08 Disney MGM Studios) showcases the holidays with a special "Disney's Hollywood Holly-day Parade" and decor on Hollywood Boulevard. Night time on the Backlot of America features the Osbourne Family Dancing Lights. New for 2007, the world famous Harlem (New York City) Gospel Choir will perform thrice daily until Christmas Day at the Beauty and the Beast Theatre. In addition, there is a scheduled fireworks show at midnight New Years Eve. 'Disney's Animal Kingdom' A special parade, "Mickey's Jingle Jungle Expeditions Parade", is held during this period. 'Tokyo Disneyland' The 2007 Christmas events, which started from November 9 and will run until December 25 (Christmas Day) features the "Christmas Dreams" Parade during the daytime replacing the "Dreams...Movin' On" show. A special holiday soundtrack is added to the DreamLights Parade nightly, and holiday events abound include live stage shows at Cinderella Castle and special fireworks shows. In addition, a new Lilo and Stitch Hawai'ian holiday themed show will run during the period. And unlike their Florida, California and Hong Kong parks, it will occasionally snow at TDL and Disneyland Paris, making the place more magical during the holidays. 'Disneyland Paris Resort' Special holiday events kicked off November 10th and run until January 5th include the decoration of the Sleeping Beauty Castle in dazzling lights, and special stage shows. Father Christmas (Europe's name for Santa Claus) holds a meet and greet and is the special guest of a special holiday themed finale of the "Disney Dreams Come True" 15th Anniversary Parade in 2007, as no Christmas parade is planned this year, but will return in 2008. Also, a special shopping village is set up inside Fantasyland. 'Hong Kong Disneyland' This year's events, which started November 23rd and will run through January 2nd will inculde lights on Snow White Castle, a special parade with "snow" and a special display of the Disney Princesses and Cinderella's pumpkin coach as "ice figurines".